


The sleeping Beauty

by RocketHaruka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketHaruka/pseuds/RocketHaruka
Summary: "Eeeeres tú, mi príncipe azul, que yo soñéeee... ~" Eso podría ser lo que Leo cantaría tras encontrarse con su príncipe, Izumi.





	The sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/gifts).



> /¡Primero que nada aviso que trato a Arashi de ella! Si te molesta, por favor, no sigas leyendo./
> 
> Creo que se me ha ido mucho la pinza con esto, pero encontré un fanart leokasa muy similar a "La bella durmiente" y... tenía que hacer esto. Ya que escribí leokasa y no quería repetirme, esta vez decidí hacerlo con izuleo.  
> Perdonad si no está lo mejor descrito posible pero apenas recuerdo cosas de la película, y quería que fuera un oneshot. 
> 
> En cualquier caso, gracias por leerlo y espero que lo disfruteis. <3

En un reino muy lejano, se recién celebrara el nacimiento de una nueva vida; la reina, hace poco dio a luz a un niño al que llamaron Leo, que fue la alegría de todo el lugar, y su padre, quiso festejarlo por lo alto. Invitaron a tres hadas por ser amigas de la familia, y estas, como regalo, iban a darle tres dones al pequeño recién nacido.  
Sus nombres eran Arashi, Ritsu y Tsukasa, aunque se les solían conocer por un sobrenombre respectivamente: Flora, Fauna y Primavera. (Mote que desde luego al pelirrojo de ellos no le hacía gracia, a Ritsu le causaba gracia más que otra cosa y Arashi estaba encantada.)

—Pero qué niño tan lindo~ Hola ricura ~  
—Los bebés son feos, podemos ir al grano...  
—¡Ritsu-chan, no seas grosero!  
—B-bueno, creo que podemos proceder a darle los dones, ¿no? —Tsukasa se apresuró a decir, pues no quería que sus amigos causaran problemas en aquella fiesta.  
—Tienes razón, cielo. ¡Así que me toca! —La más afeminada de ellas, alzó su varita, justo encima del bebé para así, lanzar su magia.— Cuando crezcas, serás más bello que ninguno, ese es mi regalo, ¡la belleza ~!  
Por parte del recién nacido bebé, sólo veía lucecitas de colores que le hacían gracia, así que reía.  
—Mi turno... uaah. —Ritsu bostezó, pues si algo le caracterizaba es que casi siempre tenía sueño. Alzó su vara, vagamente, y continuó hablando.— Y mi regalo para ti será una hermosa voz...  
El menor de las tres hadas estaba deseando que llegara su turno, cuando de repente... alguien irrumpió de golpe -gracias a su magia- en el lugar que dejó a todos helados.  
—Vaya vaya, parece que alguien no me ha invitado a la fiesta.  
—¡Eichi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —El Rey se puso furioso, pues estaba claro que no quería verle ni en pintura, razón de porqué no le había invitado.  
Aquella persona, podría tener la cara de un ángel, pero era más cruel que el mísmisimo demonio. Se llamaba Eichi, enemigo del Rey desde hace mucho, había insistido en querer asistir a la fiesta para darle, personalmente, un don al pequeño Leo. Cosa a la que todos se negaron pero aquel brujo era tan poderoso, que poco pudieron hacer ante su presencia.  
—Vengo a dar mi regalo al pequeñín, es obvio, ¿no? —Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, empezó a usar su magia para darle su "don" al bebé, que lejos de ser un regalo, era una maldición.— Cuando cumplas los dieciséis años de edad antes de la puesta de sol, morirás al pincharte el dedo con una rueca. «Y así no me arruinarás mis planes.» Pensó Eichi poco después de lanzar el hechizo. Sabía que aquel niño, una vez fuera Rey en un futuro, sería su mayor perdición. Por eso buscaba matarle cuanto antes.  
—¡Espera! —Tsukasa no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Todos estaban horrorizados desde hace rato, incluso él mismo, pero aún no hizo su don y pensaba aprovechar eso para salvar al niño, así que se apresuró a alzar su varita.— No morirás al pincharte con la rueca, sólo caerás en un eterno sueño pero podrás despertar con un beso de amor verdadero.  
En cuanto terminó aquel hechizo, el pelirrojo y Eichi prácticamente se desafiaban con la mirada.  
—... No habrá beso de amor verdadero si no hay príncipe.  
Poco después de decir aquello, lanzó otro hechizo, para desaparecer.

Lo que había causado el rubio fue un gran revuelo en todo el reino, al punto de llevarlo al extremo: quemaron todas las ruecas existentes para asegurarse de que el bebé no correría peligro, y a pesar del dolor de sus padres... decidieron aislarle en el campo, lejos del reino y del peligro.

\----  
Leo creció como un campesino más, sin saber que en verdad era un príncipe, incluso que había tenido una hermana pequeña. Sólo fue cuidado por las tres hadas en forma humana, quienes tenían de tapadera ser sus padres adoptivos. Y los dones funcionaron a la perfección, pues acabó siendo un chico bastante apuesto además de su hermosa voz. Adoraba cantar con su vida y siempre lo hacía en compañía de algunos animales del bosque.  
Quizás, la única pega que aquel niño podría tener... tenía una personalidad bastante peculiar, y trataba más como hermanos que padres a aquellas personas que le estuvieron cuidando desde niño.

—¡¡Suoooo~!! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!  
—Pues porque... nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de cocinar. Y tú eres un desastre haciendo eso.  
—... Grrr, ¡pero si cocinas peor que yo!  
—¡¿Es que tengo que golpearte con la escoba para que te comportes?!  
—¡¡Demonio!! ¡Que es mi cumpleaños, trátame mejor!  
Situaciones como esas eran bastante normales, especialmente entre ambos pelirrojos pues sus personalidades les hacían chocar de forma constante. En ese caso, era el decimosexto cumpleaños del de ojos verdes, y pensaban prepararle una tarta en secreto. Cosa que no podía ser posible si el pelirrojo se negaba a salir.  
—... Nacchan. —El moreno se acercó a Naru, para susurrarle.— Estás seguro de que no podemos convertirles en ratas o algo, me dan dolor de cabeza.  
—Nooo, nada de eso, Ritsu-chan. No podemos usar nuestra magia, recuérdalo. —La más alta le había dado un toque en la nariz a Ritsu, y tratando de arreglar las cosas, se acercó a Leo.— Ararara, dejad de pelear vosotros dos, y tú, jovencito, escúchame: tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en casa y lo justo es que nos ayudes un poco, ¿sí? Se buen chico y ve a buscar las fresas que te pedimos. ¿O prefieres quedarte en casa a hacerlo tú todo solo?  
—... No, ya voy yo. —Leo podría ser tonto pero no tanto, aquello había servido para que cogiera la cesta y se marchara como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
—... Arashi-san, ¿cómo ha hecho eso?  
—Fufufu, psicología inversa le llaman ~

El enfado pronto se le pasó al pelirrojo, pues mientras recogía fresas por el camino, se entretenía cantando, además de juguetear con algunos pájaros que se cruzaban en su camino.  
Y justo allí fue cuando se encontraron.

Izumi Sena, un príncipe de otro reino, había visitado este de forma reciente, y mientras recorría el bosque en su corcel, escuchó una voz que a sus oídos era preciosa. No quería perder el tiempo, pero muerto de curiosidad, se dispuso a seguir el sonido hasta que dio con aquel campesino que cantaba como los ángeles.  
Quizás por eso mismo no lo esperó, e incluso le había resultado interesante... de no ser porque Leo se tropezó. Se había quedado tan embobado observando al de pelo gris que ni se dio cuenta por dónde iba.  
—¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Deberías fijarte dónde caminas!  
—... ¡E-encima no me regañes! —Leo lloriqueaba de forma dramática, tanto por el golpe como por la repentina bronca que recibía de aquella persona. Jamás pensó que alguien tan bello pudiera tener semejante carácter.  
—A ver, ven aquí. ¿Te has hecho daño? —A pesar de sus constantes quejas, le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Era curioso de ver cómo ese chico decía unas cosas pero sus acciones eran completamente opuestas.  
En cualquier caso, Leo se había vuelto a embobar en cuanto tomó su mano. Ahora que le tenía más de cerca, podía apreciar bien lo precioso que era a sus ojos, tanto que no podía creer que era humano de no ser cómo vestía.  
—... Eres... Eres hermoso... —Leo estaba tan en su nube que casi dijo aquello sin pensar. Y por parte de Izumi, le había sacado los colores. Aquel príncipe era tan irascible que era muy difícil encontrarle pareja, así que alguien le dijera cosas bonitas a pesar de su carácter... era algo que le hizo sentir un vuelco en su corazón.  
—N-no digas ese tipo de cosas, eres molesto. —Pero como era de esperarse, sus palabras eran diferente a sus acciones. Era como si se negase a admitir las cosas.— Y toma esto, que se te ha caído. —Después de soltar al pelirrojo tras ayudarle a levantarse, se agachó a coger el cesto de fresas. Por suerte no se cayeron muchas, así que no estaba todo perdido en cuanto a la comida se refería.  
—¡Yo no soy eso! —El pelirrojo pensaba volver a quejarse, hasta que le tendieron el cesto. Que siguiera teniendo gestos amables con él y fuera tan hermoso, empezaba a ponerle nervioso por momentos.— A-ah, g-gracias...  
—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? Yo soy Izumi. Izumi Sena.  
—... Sena... —Hasta su nombre le sonaba perfecto. Pero el nerviosismo empezaba a subirle por lo raro que se sentía, ¿acaso era un flechazo? Pensarlo le ponía más nervioso así que...— ¡MI NOMBRE ES LEO! ¡Ytengoqueirme! —Fue decir aquello y salió corriendo por culpa de los nervios.  
—... ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Espera...!  
Izumi intentó detenerle pero aquel chico era demasiado rápido para él. Al final, tuvo que desistir.  
«No sé porqué tengo ganas de volver a verle... Al menos sé su nombre... Leo-kun.» Fue lo último que pensó antes de subir al caballo y regresar a palacio.

 

Pero antes de que todo esto pasara, ciertas tres hadas estaban haciendo el esfuerzo de sus vidas para hacerle la tarta perfecta a Leo, además de un traje especial para su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, siempre habituados a usar la magia, fue un total desastre: La tarta no tenía forma ninguna y se derretía, además de algunos ingredientes extraño que Ritsu había metido y Tsukasa casi le golpeó por ello. Y el traje era sencillamente horrible pues ninguno sabía coser.  
—Ugh, me he hartado. Voy a usar mi magia, qué total, Leo no está...  
—Me temo que esta vez tendré que darte la razón, Ritsu-chan. ¡No podemos regalarle a Leo-san este desastre!  
—Yo también concuerdo, ¡así que hagámoslo cuanto antes!  
Ahora que los tres estaban de acuerdo, hicieron aparecer sus varitas para arreglar las cosas: hicieron una tarta en condiciones, ahora tenía un aspecto mejor y más apetitoso. El traje, era precioso, digno de un príncipe. El problema era... el color.  
—Arashi-san, siento decirlo pero creo que voy a cambiar el tono a azul. Dudo mucho que a Leo-san le guste vestir de rosa.  
—¡Pero así es mil veces más lindo, Tsukasa-chan! Si te paras a pensarlo le va a sentar muy bien ~  
—¡Que no! ¡Azul le queda mucho mejor!  
—¡Y yo he dicho que rosa, jovencito!  
—... ¡Azul!  
—¡Rosa!  
—Cuando acabéis de discutir y eso avisadme...

No se pusieron de acuerdo hasta el último momento, donde Tsukasa se las arregló para dejar el traje azul por ahora.  
—¡Heee vuelto~! ¡Wahaha!  
—¡Ah, Leo-san! Bienvenido ~ —El menor de las hadas sonrió, y junto a los demás, dijeron en unísono.— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
—... ¿E-eh? ¿Todo esto es para mi? —Tras dejar la cesta en la encimera, se le habían iluminado los ojos. Tener una tarta para él solo además de un nuevo traje le hacía ilusión. Y como no, ya se había lanzado sobre los tres— ¡Graciaaaas, os quiero!

Y aunque esa tarde fue memorable para Leo, también estuvo cargada de inesperadas sorpresas. Las hadas, decidieron revelarle toda la verdad: Que no eran humanos, si no hadas, y que él no era un mero campesino, si no un príncipe que en un futuro sería Rey.  
Leo no sabía cómo tomarse toda esa información, pues aunque agradecía que le contasen la verdad, era como una enorme presión encima de la que no podía deshacerse. Quizás, el único punto bueno que le veía es que estaba deseando conocer a su familia. Y que también...  
—... Si soy un príncipe, podré tener una oportunidad con Sena, ¿no? —Era de noche, y el pelirrojo estaba abrazado a su almohada mientras hablaba con una pequeña ardilla que se coló en su habitación. Para él era normal ponerse a hablar con los animales.— Aunque siempre me diga que soy molesto pero... Ggh, ¡¿por qué tenías que ser tan guapo?! —Leo hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar un pequeño gritito que ahuyentó a la ardilla. Se había visto a escondidas varias veces con Izumi, y poco a poco, no había podido evitar enamorarse. Eso le llevó a fantasear, a pensar que, un día podría casarse con él.

\----

—Así que estuvo allí todo este tiempo... Bien hecho, Diablo. —Eichi acarició la pequeña cabeza del cuervo que siempre le acompañaba. Todos estos años, no encontró al joven príncipe, pero no se rindió a sabiendas de que estaría vivo.  
El pequeño desastre que causaron las hadas en su cabaña del bosque, fue lo que las delató. Que usaran su magia, logró que Eichi diera con ellos y por ende, con Leo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar para seguir su plan.

Poco tiempo después Leo regresó a su verdadero hogar, donde conoció a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña, a quien adoraría con su vida desde ahora en adelante. Y aquel día, iba a ser especial para él; iban a celebrar una fiesta por su regreso, Izumi se presentaría allí...  
Pero todo acabó en tragedia.

En tan sólo un pequeño instante que el pelirrojo se quedó a solas, fue hechizado por la magia de Eichi. Su cuerpo se movía solo, ni siquiera sabía adónde iba... estaba siendo hipnotizado. Llevado hacía el lugar más alejado del castillo donde encontró una rueca, la única que quedaba ya en aquel reino. Lentamente se acercó y se pinchó el dedo, para caer al suelo inmediatamente después. La maldición de Eichi se había cumplido y ahora el joven príncipe estaba sumido en un eterno sueño.  
Las hadas no tardaron en enterarse de lo ocurrido, y apenados no les quedó más remedio que sumir en un profundo sueño a todo el reino, para no entristecer a la familia de Leo. A este, le dejaron en la torre más alta del castillo, en una cama donde pudieran descansar hasta que, su amor verdadero llegara.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Izumi? el rubio se había hecho cargo de él, impidiéndole llegar al castillo. Le había encarcelado, sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de salir.  
—Qué... ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?! ¡Sácame de aquí!  
—Que te quedes ahí quietecito para que no me destruyas los planes. —Como siempre, Eichi parecía sereno al hablar, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que hasta daba miedo.— Si no hay príncipe azul, no hay Rey que me impida quedarme con el reino.  
—... ¿Qué le has hecho a Leo-kun? —Izumi no sabía si sentirse aterrado, o enfadado.  
—Matarle. Y en cuanto a ti vas a tener muuucho tiempo encerrado. Pongámosle unos cien años. —El de pelo gris se quedó de rodillas, destrozado mentalmente ante la idea de haber perdido al pelirrojo, y para colmo, estar allí encerrado hasta morir.— Aunque para entonces estarás muerto, pero mira el lado positivo, entonces te reunirás con tu príncipe.  
Una vez el brujo desapareció, Izumi le pegó una patada a la pared en cuanto volvió a levantarse, producto de su frustración. Y cuando no sabía qué podría hacer, una de las hadas apareció.  
—Tú debes de ser Izumi-chan, ¿no? Escúchame bien.  
—¡¿Q-qué demonios?! ¡¿Tú también eres una bruja?!  
—No me insultes así... Y voy a ir al grano; No tengo suficiente poder mágico en el castillo de Eichi para sacarte de aquí por mi cuenta y regresar, así que te proporcionaré esta espada, —Mientras hablaba, le tendió al príncipe una espada y un escudo, que portó con anterioridad.— y este escudo. Esto te ayudará a salir de aquí y vencerle.  
—... Gracias pero, ¿por qué demonios voy a luchar? Leo-kun no está.  
—Ay, criatura... Leo-san despertará con un beso de amor verdadero, así que ¡date prisa! Confío en ti. —Había desaparecido tras despedirse de él, y ahora que Izumi tenía una nueva esperanza... estaba claro que pensaba enfrentase a Eichi y mil más.

—¿Cómo ha logrado huir ese maldito príncipe? En fin, da igual, no pienso darle ni una oportunidad de escapar. —Eichi, al saber gracias a su cuervo que Izumi había escapado, se apresuró a crear por casi todo el castillo una selva de espinas negras con su magia. Creyó que con eso le bastaría para detenerle.  
Pero gracias a la espada y el escudo, este pudo abrirse paso, y cuando creyó que pudo salir de aquel infierno...  
—¿Adónde crees que va, príncipe?  
—¡A acabar contigo si no te quitas de en medio!  
—Muy bien, ¡quiero ver cómo lo intentas!  
La magia de Eichi, era tan poderosa, que logró transformarle en un enorme dragón negro. Pensaba matar al príncipe si fuera necesario.  
—... A mi nadie me ha dicho que me tengo que enfrentar a un dragón. «Leo-kun, espérame...»  
La batalla fue bastante dura, y habría resultado imposible de no ser por el escudo y espada tan especiales que Arashi le había dado al príncipe. Izumi salió herido en más de una ocasión, pero vio una oportunidad perfecta donde clavarle la espalda justo en el corazón al dragón, donde logró al fin, librarse de él.

A duras penas regresó al castillo, donde las hadas pudieron curarle con su magia. Poco después se dirigió a la alta torre donde Leo aún dormía, no quería esperar un sólo segundo más.  
Se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado, y le observó; su rostro dormido, era angelical según él, y podía quedarse mirándole todo el día de no ser porque debía despertarle cuanto antes. En todas las veces que se habían visto juntos, supo que se enamoró de él, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente honesto para decirlo. Y ahora se arrepentía, creía que de haberlo hecho antes no habrían acabado así.  
—Espero que esa hada tenga razón. —Susurró, y comenzó a inclinarse hacía el rostro del pelirrojo.— Por favor, no me dejes... —Lo murmuró, justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los del contrario. Luego se apartó lentamente, y la magia no se hizo esperar.  
—... Se... ¿Sena...? —Los ojos verdes de Leo comenzaron a verse, pues empezaba a despertar. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con su familia, en su reino, con una fiesta. Así que estaba completamente aturdido.  
—... Leo-kun. ¡Leo-kun! —Izumi jamás creyó que, podía ser tan feliz en su vida. Al verle despertar e incorporarse, no tardó en ir a sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás.— Estás... Estás bien...  
—¡S-Sena! —Aunque Leo también se alegraba de verle, no entendía nada, y por supuesto ya estaba completamente rojo al encontrarse en brazos de la persona que amaba.— ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Tú estás bien? ¡No entiendo nada!  
Izumi sólo rió de forma muy suave, risa que logró enamorar a Leo más aún si podía. Cuando se separaron, el de ojos azules puso una mano en la mejilla de Leo, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa para dejarle tranquilo.  
—Yo estoy bien mientras tú lo estés... Pero tengo que contarte muchas cosas, primero salgamos de aquí.

 

Ahora que Leo había despertado, las hadas regresaron el reino a la normalidad, para que así la familia pudiera estar junta de nuevo. No tardaron en contarle lo ocurrido al pelirrojo, cosa que le enfadó y ruborizó a partes iguales. Tampoco le ayudó que Izumi pidiera su mano delante de su padre, creía que le iba a dar un infarto.

\----

El tiempo transcurrió, Leo se convirtió en el Rey que todos esperaban, siendo tan amable y bueno como su padre (y loco, pero esa es otra historia.)  
Había logrado casarse con Izumi, y ahora estaban en el baile que de su boda que ambos merecían. Leo reía tontamente, dejándose llevar, mientras el más alto le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
—Sena, Sena ~ Te quieeero ~  
—... Yo también te quiero, Leo-kun...

Y ciertas tres pequeñas hadas estaban ahí, observando aquel romántico baile, felices de que todo acabase bien. Aunque...  
—Creo que le voy a cambiar el color del traje a Leo-san, ¡sigo diciendo que rosa es mejor!  
—¡Arashi-san! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte! —Tsukasa ya había alzado la varita, para contrarrestar la magia de la mayor.— ¡Le queda mejor azul!  
—¡He dicho que rosa, hm!  
—¡Azul!  
—¡Rosa!  
—¡Azul!  
—¡Rosa!  
—Y ahí van otra vez... ~ —Por esta vez, Ritsu sólo reía.


End file.
